Blissful Agony
by FlyingNymphLady
Summary: "Everyone's got a price they sell at Scott. Peter found mine," That's a lie but it's the only one Scott will understand. There was no price in their negotiations- Isaac had given the cost freely, falling for the man and being loved in turn had seemed an adequate form of payment.


A/N: Well this story's actually been done for a while but I've been really lazy and am just getting back to it now haha. This idea came to me on the bus and I just ran with it so I hope you can follow the way the story goes but if not message me and I'll do my best to explain it to you! I've recently found new fics for Pisaac and it makes me so happy to see the ship grow, keep up the good work guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction.

Summary: "Everyone's got a price they sell at Scott. Peter found mine," That's a lie but it's the only one Scott will understand. There was no price in their negotiations- Isaac had given the cost freely, falling for the man and being loved in turn had seemed an adequate form of payment.

_Blissful Agony by FlyingNymphLady_

* * *

Isaac was sitting in the middle of Finstock's class when he felt an excruciating pain rip through his shoulder. Rising from his seat Isaac approached the coach's desk, quietly obtaining a pass to the nurse. He apparently wasn't looking too hot because Coach didn't even question his request, signing the pass and motioning for Scott to go with him. Isaac didn't wait for Scott to stand beside him, rushing from the room before things could get worse (and he knew they would).

Reaching the boy's locker room Isaac slid down against a shower wall, hidden from anyone who decided to poke their head in. By now more pain was coursing through him. His abdomen feeling as though someone had slashed their claws straight through, hitting all his major organs. There was no blood though, there never was pain. Isaac heard the locker room door swing open and he knew Scott had followed him. Struggling with his body he convinced it to slide up against the wall into a more acceptable sitting position. He knew that Scott was going to demand to know what was going on and Isaac wanted to have at least a small amount of dignity in the affair.

"What the hell Isaac? You look worse than when Allison almost killed you. Did someone shoot you with, you know...?" Scott rushed to his side, visibly upset by Isaac's ghostly complexion.

Isaac flinched at the pain, sucking in a breath of air to keep himself from screaming, "I'll be fine Scott. Peter's just, fighting."

"Peter? What does any of this have to do with him?" Scott was giving Isaac a confused look that Isaac couldn't help but find adorable in a packly way; a small distraction from his vast discomfort.

Chuckling through another wave, Isaac forced his arm to raise itself to his shoulder. Grasping the collar of his shirt with excess strength (simply to keep his arm from falling away) Isaac pulled down the fabric to reveal a scar that ran down his shoulder. The shape of teeth marks clearly visible against his pasty skin. "There's more than one way to gather members for a pack."

Shock and hurt coursed across the young alpha's face, his expressions so open and obvious. Some would have called it a curse but Isaac found the trait endearing. Isaac knew Scott didn't understand the bite but then again neither did Isaac- not entirely at least. He just knew it meant he belonged to Peter and what his alpha felt, he felt. No matter how painful.

"I'm going to rip him apart for this."

"Please don't," Isaac pleaded, laughing at Scott's attempt to be heroic. He didn't need saving, Isaac had chosen this of his own accord and it was his job to endure it. No regrets, no backing out.

"How did this even happen?" Scott asked.

"Everyone's got a price they sell at Scott. Peter found mine," That was a lie but it was the only one Scott would understand. There had been no price to their negotiations, Isaac had given the cost freely, falling for the man had seemed good enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Peter had planned his rise in power for months. He hadn't, however, expected how easy it would be ..._

_Isaac wasn't meant to be a serious part of Peter's life, but somehow this disobedient pup had become a vital cogwheel in the workings of Peter's plan. Peter would never admit that he had begun wooing Isaac into his pack unintentionally, (because what supervillain lets themselves fall unwittingly for a naive teen) but when he found himself in Isaac's bedroom for the fourth time in a week. He had to admit that the pup meant something to him. At first Peter hadn't sought to give Isaac any bite, much less the one that he received but as their trysts continued it became clear to Peter that Isaac would make a perfect candidate for his new pack._

_He never got the chance to offer Isaac a place in his pack however, Isaac was the one who had demanded admission._

_Isaac lay on Peter's chest one night, his mind working just as deviously as Peter's and in the peace of the moment Isaac chose to utter, "I want to be in your pack Peter."_

_The statement was simple enough but it left Peter wordless for several heartbeats. He had already decided to approach Isaac with the idea but he had assumed he would have to convince him with wishful words and excessive charm. Peter hadn't however, thought to consider the possibility that Isaac would willingly want to be with him._

"_And I don't want to be just another beta to you either," Isaac had continued boldly, sensing that he had obtained Peter's undivided attention. "I want you to bite me here..."_

_Isaac's fingers trailed across the conjunction on his shoulder, already bruised with Peter's dull human teeth from their bout earlier. Peter's brow rose but he could tell Isaac knew exactly what he was asking for. That type of bite wouldn't make Isaac just another wolf in Peter's pack, it would make him equal to Peter in almost every respect, an alpha in his own right._

"_Isaac," Peter hadn't meant for the growl that escaped from his throat but he left it out in the air all the same. What Isaac was asking of him was so much more than Peter had intended to give or receive. "That bite; you'll not only feel my power but if I am hurt or wounded... that pain will flow into you. It's not something we can undo; it's, permanent."_

_It was Isaac's turn to raise his brows, after all the pain he'd suffered as a human did Peter really think he couldn't handle a little more now, especially after becoming a supernatural beast? Letting his hand drift away from his neck Isaac slowly began tracing Peter's own nape, his fangs elongating just enough to be seen against his smile. "I think I'm pretty okay with all those things, I can handle myself."_

_Peter's grip was tight as he flipped them over, no longer thinking with his head but instead feeling with what was left of his broken heart, "I do hope so Lahey, I'm not one to take things easy."_

_There was no salvaging the sheets after that night, too much blood had seeped into them but Peter didn't care. He could replace them when they got up; if they ever got up. Laying next to his newly bitten pack member Peter realized he'd forgotten the exhilarating pull of a newly anointed packmate. Of course, Isaac was a bit more than just another wolf now, he was it for Peter, no other wolf could ever rank higher than Isaac, not even himself._

_Reflecting on his actions Peter found himself in an odd state of peace. This was never the way Peter had envisioned his pack beginning but feeling Isaac's vibrant emotions coursing throughout his own mind Peter knew he'd chosen correctly. Isaac was strong, stronger than most wolves his age- stronger than most wolves in general. Derek had chosen wisely when he'd selected Isaac, Peter had chosen even wiser when he had bitten him again._

_That's what this messy entanglement was, a strategic plan Peter had concocted. That's what it had to be, Peter wasn't ready to admit it was something much deeper than simple planning. But still, in complete hypocrisy with himself, Peter rolled onto his side and pulled Isaac to him, protecting him from all outside harm as they slept._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Breathing through the last few convulsions of pain, Isaac was feeling almost well enough to stand again. Scott had taken things surprisingly well as he'd sat with Isaac through the episode. He almost seemed to understand and even empathize with the little drabbles Isaac had told him here and there. Of course Scott was still concerned and more than a bit angry but he seemed to understand that what Peter and Isaac had done was irreversible and there was no use getting mad over it now.

"Hey Scott… Can you?"

"Oh yeah, here we go," Scott said as he helped Isaac to his feet, allowing the other wolf to lean against him as they rose. "Do you want to go back to class or..."

Isaac laughed lightly, unable to breath in too deeply without his lungs forcing the air out. "Scott, I uh, think class is over now. Why don't we get some lunch? These things always make me hungry."

"Sure, sure," Scott nodded as he guided them down the hallway, "So you and Peter huh? You know I'm always gonna have your back Isaac; but Peter..."

"I know, it's not exactly what I was expecting either but you're taking this surprisingly... well actually." Isaac glanced over to Scott, his eyes swamped with confusion and curiosity. "I know he wouldn't have been your first choice but for me, Peter's it. You're not gonna disown me for this are you?"

Scott balked at the thought, "Never man, you're like a brother to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Peter was chopping carrots in the kitchen the first time Isaac truly felt a twinge of pain shoot through him. Brooding over a chemistry problem Isaac had lost track of the world around him for almost an hour. In the middle of a calculation he suddenly dropped his calculator like it was a piece of hot iron, his forefinger screaming, "-Son of a bitch!"_

_Looking down at his finger Isaac was confused to find no healing wound. Even when he accidentally cut himself on a tree branch the wound still showed for a few moments before healing, as if to confirm it's existence. However, Isaac saw nothing no matter which way he looked._

_From the kitchen a guilty looking Peter made his way to the couch, sitting next to Isaac to reveal a nasty looking cut on his own forefinger. Looking between their two index fingers Isaac realized he hadn't cut his own finger, he'd _ felt _Peter slice open his own._

_"I, felt that..." Isaac murmured in wonder, gathering Peter's healing hand into his own. Peter nodded as he watched his young beta trace smaller circles around the closing wound, drawing a thin line over the healed flesh when it had disappeared. "Will I always feel when you're hurt?"_

_Curling his fingers around Isaac's lewd ones Peter trapped them in a loose cage, allowing him to slip away if he wished, "For as long as you're my beta."_

_Isaac kept his fingers where they were, giving Peter a look that shook something deep within his soul. He didn't seem afraid of what Peter had promised but he didn't look courageous either. No, inside Isaac's soulful blue eyes was the haunted look of a survivor. During his stay in Beacon Hills' long term care facility Peter had become all too acquainted with the look but to see it on Isaac, it was like looking in a mirror._

_Feeling something akin to guilt (or as close as Peter could feel to such an emotion), Peter squeezed Isaac's fingers gently, dipping his gaze lower into Isaac's vision. "Hey, you won't just feel the pain, you'll be able to feel other things too."_

"_Other things?" Isaac recited quietly, so low it almost constituted as a whisper. He looked back into Peter's eyes, his jaded expression slowly thawing as the elder spoke. "What kinds of things?"_

"_Well, if someone were to… tickle you," Peter reached forward as he spoke, overtaking Isaac in a flash of flying limbs and devious fingers. Isaac's ribs were assaulted mercilessly but he realized sometime during the frenzy that he was not the only one overwhelmed by uncontrollable laughter. Falling back into his seat beside the younger man Peter took deep breaths to recover, "Then, I would feel it too."_

_Isaac shifted until he was facing Peter, smiling broadly at the breathless man, "And this link, it works both ways?"_

"_Of course," Peter smiled back, letting his head fall back against the couch. Isaac snaked his hand into Peter's, gently drawing thin lines down his arm and feeling the shivers that ran down Peter on his own arm._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Walking to lunch Scott helped Isaac make his way down the hall, ignoring the odd looks they received from their classmates. Isaac leaned on his friend, using him like a favorite hiking stick to keep from falling. Whatever Peter had been up to it hadn't been very healthy for him or Isaac for that matter. As bad as the residing pain was Isaac couldn't help but to worry about his alpha. Instinctively he knew Peter was alive but it didn't stop his mind from imagining less than pleasant things.

Making their way to the cafe Isaac was suddenly struck with an insatiable need to laugh. Feeling the sensation of crafty fingers running along his ribs Isaac let a soft giggle escape his lips, knowing the feeling was not occurring on his own ribcage but on Peter's.

"Are you okay?" Scott inquired with a certain note of concern in his voice.

"Yeah," Isaac smiled softly as the sensation began to fade, knowing Peter had done that specifically to ease his worries, "Yeah I'm okay now."

* * *

-End-

* * *

**Reviews Appreciated **


End file.
